


The commander and scriber

by Sapfo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fun, History, M/M, NSFW, PWP without Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapfo/pseuds/Sapfo
Summary: While running late for the celebration down town, Nico gets a summon to do some dictation for the newly arrived nobleman and commander. As always Nico knows work always comes before pleasure.





	The commander and scriber

**Author's Note:**

> Original work done three years ago, then posted on tumblr.

The soldier by the door observed Nico. He had gotten here as fast as he could after the young page hade called upon him. Although the journey here had not been long, Nico could still feel sweat running down his back even those the terraces was rather cold. Puffs of white air appeared with every breath.

  
"You can go now,” the solider said to the young page that had been Nico´s escort, the young boy took his leave.

  
"Let me see!" the solider ordered and reached out his hand towards pen box under Nico´s arm. Giving the box to him without hesitation, Nico was used to the nobles guards being strenuous, never able to taking a joke and always so formal. And he had nothing to hide in the box, which contained only the usual writing instrumental for private letter writing.

  
The soldier opened the pencil box and inspected its contents. The second soldier looked at him for a moment.

  
“Take off your robe.”

  
Nico took it of and the soldier grabbed it, putting it on a bench next to the door. It was really cold without the robe on, and it felt a bit improper to be in only thin linen in front of the guards. The first soldier had completed with the search of the pencil box and gave it back to him, then opening the door for him to enter.

  
The quarter was dim and a lot warmer then the terrace. It was not often that Nico's services were needed in this part of the palace, but the times he was called he always marveled at how lavishly they were in their simplicity. The floor patterned with a light floral mosaic, curtains separated the larger room in its various parts and what caught Nico's attention was the sound of water trickling down into the pool in the middle of the large room.

  
Nico looked around, but could not find the room's owner. In addition to the water nothing else could be heard. The curtains did hinder Nico from getting a good view of the whole room. He got closer to the pool of water, it was one of the hot water springs that kept most parts of the palace warm. Even if Nico could feel the warmth from the sprint where he stood, he longed to get slip into the water. But this was not why he was here.

  
He turned and then he saw a man lying stretched out across one of the large divans which stood opposite the pool. His dark hair was loosely braided and he was dressed in relatively simple robe for a nobleman. It seemed like he was sleeping. So this was most likely the Commander. His face looked relaxed and his breathing was calm. Should he not be awake?

  
Nico leaned in a little closer. Hardly an alert soldier, this commander. Letting a mere scriber sneak so close to him without even showing a hint of waking. Nico got a lot closer to the sleeping man, he could almost feel the heat that came from him. He should wake him up, after all Nicos friends still expected him to join in for the celebration in the lower parts of town.

  
Nico never had time see the hand, but the air went out of him and suddenly he looked up into a serious face instead of down. It did not hurt, cushions had softened the impacted. The surprised of being overtaken by a sleeping man like this stunned Nico. The man who most likely was the Commander studied his face. Nico felt how the strong body of the larger man pressed him down among the pillows. If the situation had not been so seriousness, this would have been quite welcoming. The intense eyes that studied him carefully for a long moment before the grip on his body eased and the man moved a little. Nico could see the question in the Commander's face.

  
"I am the scriber you sent for."

  
"Never seen a scriber looking like you before.” The man said.

  
Nico looked down at his clothes. Sure, he had dressed for the celebration later on, but there was not anything wrong with them.

  
“It´s nothing. I might just be used to scribers being, well I don’t know. Older?” The Commandor shrugged a little, but leaned back so that Nico could sit up.

  
“I might be younger, but I still know what to do when it comes to taking dictation.”

  
Commander stood up, straightening his robe. Nico made an attempt of also getting up, but were prevented by a swift gesture from the man who stood before him.

  
“There is no need for you to get up,” Nico looked up in surprise, the Commander was indeed a tall man, lean and an athlete´s build. “Don´t you need to sit down when you write?”

  
Nico looked around. Normally he would sit on in a chair when he took dictation, never before had he been allowed to sit among soft pillows intended for the nobles.

  
“True, my Lord,” he said.

  
The Commander looked at him with a smile. "I liked better when you were not so formal."

  
Nico felt his cheeks heated up. He had already made a fool of himself, but the Commander´s smile was really nice.

  
“Most nobles prefer it to be formal.” Nico tried getting into a better position among the pillows.

  
“Most nobles. I guess I been away for court for some time. Formality mostly just gets in the way when things are needed to be said and done.” The Commander looked a bit tired, but walked over to a table with a plate of fresh fruit. He picked up a berry. “Ever had one of these before?”

  
Nico looked at them, he had seen them before, red berries that was very common among the nobles. “No, not really.”

  
“Try one!” the man was holding out his hand with a large red berry between his fingers. It was something intimate about being offered the fruit like this. It looked really good and Nico could smell the sweet berry from where he was.

  
“I should not.” Nico was tempted by it. Trying to get back to business. “You wanted me to write something for you?”

  
“Yes, I guess I did,” The commander did not seem to want to change subject. “You came faster then expected. I'm not really prepared.”  
Nico found this kind of odd. “I can come again if that is what you want.”

  
“Not really. I like looking at you.” The commander was slowly eating the berry. “You seem kind of young to be a scriber.”

  
“Junior scriber.” Nico corrected him.

  
“Oh a junior scriber.” Commander sat down next to Nico brushing his leg against him. “To be completely honest. When I saw you, I thought you were a courtesan. You really are pretty.“

  
The commander leaned closer towards Nico. "And you blush like a virgin." The cheeky respons from the Commanders made something click inside of him.

  
"I'm hardly a virgin." In a bold move, Nico grabbed hold of the Commander´s robe and pulled him with great force down towards him. The kiss that followed surprised not only Commander, but also Nico himself.

  
Despite the fact that the kiss was very unprepared, it seemed that the Commander quickly recover. Nico felt a triumph and relief that the Commander did not pull away from the kiss, but deepened it. The strong hands grabbing hold of his body and he could feel them pulling his shirt free of the waistband before slipping inside, sweeping across Nico's ribs. The Commander slipped away from the lips and paused only to tear his own robe off.

  
Nico groaned at the sight and with fumbling fingers he tried to get his shirt open, off, gone, but the buttons where not working for him. The Commanders hands halted Nico´s action. With a violent tear, making the buttons fly, he got the shirt opened before he caught Nico's lips in again. He pressed down against Nico´s finally without the barrier of fabric between their chests.

  
Nico traced the lines of the Commanders jawline with his fingerstips and buried his hands in the long soft hair. His hand caressed the Commanders bare back and he could feel the goosebumps erupt under his fingers.

  
The Commander cradled Nico´s hips, moving until they where stopped by Nicos trousers. The hands caressed the outside of the fabric until they found what they were looking for, quickly wrapped a hand around Nico´s hard erection through the fabric. A soft cry of delight came over Nicos lips. The Commander sucked in a breath, feeling the hot and hard man beneath him.

  
Nico hard time trying to focus. The Commander had let go of his lips and was now busy licking side of Nico neck, right below the left ear. Stroking the cock, giving more then received, but seeming to take great joy out of it. Nicos not wanting to be a passive partner, let his hand searching down between them until he found what he was looking for. He stroked the tip of the cock. So close, yet so far away. The commander’s reaction was a gasp of warm air against Nicos neck.

  
Commander seems to have had enough of Nico's trousers, and began to try to tug them down. Nico lifted his hips and the Commander slid them down and away. Nico found himself again being the focus of commander’s control. He moved down to Nicos erection softly kissing the head before he in a slow rhythmically started to stroking, licking, letting his lips and tongue move up and down the erection.

  
“Oh! Please…,” Nicos words where incoherent. The Commander smirked a little, enjoying the reaction from his small man. Nico arched under him, his hands clenched into the commanders hair in an almost painful grip.

  
The commander took his mouth away from the hard cock, instead took it in his hand with a gentle grip until Nico again had some control of himself. Nico was breathing hard, but he wanted more. Looking up at the man, he took this moment to turn things around. He might be smaller, but did hide strength that he now used against the bigger man, in a swift roll. Now on top Nico straddled the Commander, their cocks right next to each other. The Commander looked up in surprise, but then his whole face opened up into a broad smile and he chuckled. Nico took both the erections in one hand and rubbed them together. Nico could feel the commander’s strong hands gripping his hips, rocking him with the motion.

  
“You look really good right now,” the word made Nico smile.

  
“Shush, I am trying to do more then look good,” the man under him chuckled. Nico continued to stroking the two hard cocks together until the Commander was moaning.

  
Not one to be passive the commander enjoyed exploring Nico´s body more intimately, having the smaller man gasping and shivering. It was a bit to good and they were not going to last much longer. Wetness slipped between Nico´s fingers, stroked their cocks together. Nico cried out as the orgasm took over.

  
Gasping Nico slid down among the pillows again. He looked at the Commander and saw that he also was out of breath. Nico felt very tired and it was most likely to late to get to the festivity now. His closed his eyes, wanting just to sleep.

  
Feeling that the Commander was wiped his hand and now soft cock with a cloth. Nico felt completely worn-out.

  
"I'll be here when you wake.” The commander said hoarsely, pulling the smaller man into a warm embrace.

***  
   
It was morning and in a state of half asleep Nico knew that the only thing that mattered was the enjoyment of being in the Commander's arms. This man was a good sleeping comrade, no snoring and all warm. But now the Commander had left the bed, getting dressed. Far away in the conscious world, Nico could hear someone talking.

  
"Your Royal Highness, his Majesty the king awaits you in the great hall."

  
“Tell him I be there soon.”

  
Nico eyes snapped open. Royal Highness what? He looked up. The commander looked at him with a smile, he leaned over the bed giving him a soft kiss.

  
“I look forward to next time I need help by you, Scriber.” Without another word the Commander left the room leaving Nico unable to speak.  
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a original piece I wrote some years ago, did some editing for this posting. I really want to keep on playing with the Commander and Nico, (he Commander really needs a name!), I like them but never really know what their real story is.   
> If nothing else, hope you enjoyed the smut.


End file.
